A sad day for rain
by 64thVanSull
Summary: The crew of The Jolly Roger has succeeded in saving Emma Swan from the darkness. But upon their return to Storybrooke, they experience the worst loss that can happen to a pirate crew. Character death and a proper farewell for a lover of the sea. Like it or not, leave a review, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters. All rights go to Adam and Eddie. For any anime fans out there, try and make the connections.**

"All hands, brace!" I shouted as we made our through the portal. We being, my crew, the charmings, the no-longer evil queen, my girlfriend and her son. We had successfully managed to reach Camelot and convinced Merlin to rid Emma of the dark one's spirit. But unfortunately, she didn't quite give us or my ship a proper greeting and farewell.

Needless to say, The Jolly Roger has gained her fair share of dents on this journey. She's earned her rest and now that we've returned to Storybrooke, she can have it.

"Alright, lads!" I shouted to my crew dressed in my old pirate garbs. "Get the mains out! Loose top sail, gallants and royals! I want this vessel to reach port as fast as a drunken sailor get thirsty! Mr. Smee!"

"Aye, Captain?" My red capped first mate replied.

"Take the helm. It's time I pay a visit to our guests residing in my cabin."

"Aye, sir." Smee said as he took my place at the helm.

"Quarter Master!" I barked.

"Captain?" She asked. Aye, that's right, my quarter master is a lass. A redheaded lass that somewhat tolerates me. In case you couldn't put the pieces together, it's Ariel. Despite how I once failed her, she claims that I still be a good man and wanted to make sure I stay that way while I rescued Emma.

"Mind our esteemed first mate. He's been on land for too long and I fear he may have lost his sea legs. Make sure he doesn't trip over himself or crash us into anything. We're carrying two weary ladies here, I trust this return voyage be a smooth one."

"Aye, Captain." She replied taking her post by the helm. As I entered my cabin, I found myself looking at my black leather clad swan regaining consciousness on my bed surrounded by her family.

"I trust the sea air is clearing your head a bit, Swan?" I asked as she looked at me lovingly.

"Killian." She whispered. "What the hell are you wearing? What the hell am I wearing?" She asked noticing her outfit.

"Wardrobe fit for a dark one, love. Bloody good thing you're not one of those anymore, eh?" I teased taking her hand. "Best get some rest, we'll be arriving home momentarily." As I said this, I noticed a distinct and new creakish moan coming from the ship.

"Hook, what was that?" Snow asked as I stood in the door frame.

"…Just the old girl telling us to hurry along to port, Your Majesty. Nothing to worry about." I said before closing the door. Hearing the moan again, I gently stroked the support beam next to me. "Just a little bit further, old girl. Just a bit further."

Once we finally reached the docks and everyone got off, I stared blankly at my ship taking in her beauty completely as the moaning grew louder.

Emma gently placed her hand on my shoulder and began to speak. "Killian, what's wrong?" But before I could give an answer, we all witnessed a sight the crew and I always dreaded to see.

The bow of The Jolly Roger split from port to starboard before the mast and splashed down on the water.

"What happened to the ship?!" Henry cried as he and everyone outside the crew gaped at the sight.

"A ship can only take so much, Henry." I said softly. "She's finally used up her strength.

"Oh, my god." Emma whispered, "Killian, I'm so sorry, if I hadn't-"

"No, love. It's not your fault. She's seen and faced many hardships. This voyage was her last." I replied not taking my eyes off my precious ship for a moment. "Mr. Smee."

"Aye, Captain?" He asked sadly.

"Have the crew empty the ship. But tread carefully, she's in enough pain."

"Aye, aye, sir." Smee choked.

"Killian, what are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Any pirate worth the salt of the sea sees and treats his ship as a member of his crew, love. We're giving this member a proper farewell." I replied.

Once the crew emptied the ship, we all stood side by side on the docks. Most had their arms crossed, some had them at their sides and the rest used them to hold their caps and hats over their hearts. Smee was at my right and Ariel was at my left. Though she hadn't been a member of this crew for long, mermaids know plenty well what a ship means to a sailor.

With a lit torch in my hand, I gazed at our crewmate, home and friend. "Alright, lads. You ready?" I asked softly.

"Aye." They chorused softly.

"My dear, Jolly Roger. I know the sea is a dark and lonely place. But don't worry, we'll see you off." I said before I lit her wound on fire.

"Are you sure about this?" Emma asked Smee and Ariel. "Regina and I can easily fix it with magic, he doesn't need to do this."

"No, we've all known that each of us has an unknowable time out on the seas. The Jolly Roger has had her time and she's shared every moment with us. The captain knows what needs to be done." Smee replied softly as the flames grew.

As I watched the fire take my beloved ship, images of my time with her flashed before my eyes. From when I took my first step onto her, to feeling the wind on the sea and in the air for the first time with my brother, to declaring myself a pirate and renaming her The Jolly Roger, to when I first met Milah begging to sail with us. There was also when I lost my hand and my first love to when I gained my hook and loyal first mate. My time in Neverland, hearing Ursula sing that fateful night, having Emma onboard for the first time and all my other adventures.

Some of the crew was staring at her trying to show no expression as to not dishonor her. Others silently cried either looking at her or at their chests. And some like Ariel were downright sobbing.

"Killian," Emma asked as she took my hand, "Are you okay?"

"Aye, love. It's just…it's a sad day for rain." I said as my voice trembled.

"What do you mean? It's not raining." She said before noticing the tears of my crew hitting the dock boards and the single tear rolling down my face.

"Yes, it is." I corrected as I began to sob. She then hugged my arm and looked out as The Jolly Roger sank to the depths.

"Oh, so it is."


	2. A sad song that those who mourn sing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time, it's characters or this song. All rights go to ABC and Funimation. Enjoy.**

After The Jolly Roger had been sunk to her grave, the crew and I made our way to the Rabbit Hole to drink our sorrows away. As only pirates can do for a lost crewmate. As we all quietly sat in the bar and drank, I saw Emma and the others come in and over to me.

"Killian, how're you holding up?" Emma asked me.

"...I've been better, love." I replied as I choked back my grief.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to your ship, Hook." David said trying to offer his condolences.

"Thanks, mate. She truly was a magnificent vessel."

"So, what're you gonna do now?" Emma asked.

"Honestly, I don't know, Swan." I replied, "For now, Ariel, the lads and I are just going to drink and raise our glasses to her memory." Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a sleek, black grand piano and felt a sense of nostalgia. Yes, I knew how to play even with my hook. At least that was one thing that Disney fellow got right. Unlike people calling myself a codfish; that is completely wrong.

"I know it hurts right now." Emma said gently as she took my hand in hers, "But don't you think she would want all of you to avoid drinking your sorrows away?" She asked. Clearly, she didn't want any of us to cause any disturbances after we made ourselves intoxicated.

"Clearly, you forget she was a pirate's ship, love. She probably had more rum soaked in her wood than she did sea-water." I joked scratching the back of my head as I took another glance at that beautiful piano. "...But you may be right." I said rising from my chair. As I took a seat before the ebony instrument, the crew noticed me and looked at the sight in shock. Needless to say, I haven't played in years.

"Mr. Smee." I addressed.

"Aye, Captain?" He asked.

"Do you and the lads still remember that old one we played?" I asked with a sad smile. Smee looked at me in surprise and chocked back a sob of joy as he gave his answer.

"Aye, sir. That we do." He and three others pulled out their own instruments that saved before the funeral pyre as I readied the piano.

"Did you know he could play?" I heard David ask Emma.

"I had no idea!" She whispered back. I said nothing as I nodded to my crew just before I tapped my foot to begin the tempo. As I played the song's intro, the crew and I began to sing a song dear to all pirates.

"Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho

Gather up all of the crew

It's time to ship out Bink's brew

Sea-wind blows

To where? Who knows?

The waves will be our guide.

O'er across the ocean's tide,

Rays of sunshine far and wide.

Birds they sing

Of cheerful things

In circles passing by.

Bid farewell to weaver's town,

Say so long to port renowned,

Sing a song,

It won't be long,

Before we're casting off

Cross the gold and silver seas,

A salty spray puts us at ease,

Day and night,

To our delight,

The voyage never ends.

Gather up all of the crew,

It's time to ship out Bink's brew,

Pirates we,

Eternally,

Are challenging the sea.

With the waves to rest our heads,

Ship beneath us as our beds,

Hoisted high,

Upon the mast,

Our Jolly Roger flies.

Somewhere in the endless sky

Stormy winds are blowing wide,

Waves are dancing,

Evening comes,

It's time to sound the drums.

But steady men, and never fear,

Tomorrow's skies are always clear,

So pound your feet,

And clap your hands,

Till sunny days return.

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho" As we all sang, I began my short solo.

"Gather up all of the crew,

It's time to ship out Bink's brew,

Wave good-bye,

But don't you cry,

Our memories remain.

Our days are but a passing dream,

Everlasting though they seem,

Beneath the moon,

We'll meet again,

The wind's our lullaby." Now, we were all singing happily together again.

"Gather up all of the crew,

It's time to ship out Bink's brew,

Sing a song,

And play along,

For all the ocean's wide.

After all is said and done,

You'll end up a skeleton,

So spread your tale,

From dawn till dusk,

Upon these foamy seas.

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho."

While the lyrics ended, I continued to play the gentle tune of the song as tears over the fond memories I had streamed down my face. Across from me, Emma was silently crying as well as her father draped an arm around her. Even though I am now a pirate without a ship, I was still one thing that I will always cherish.

I am a man who has found a woman who will fill the emptiness in my heart. Today was a sad day for rain. But I know that with Emma in my life, tomorrow will be a good day for a clear and open sky. She truly is my happy ending.

I just hope my guess in her ring size is correct for tomorrow's event.


End file.
